


Day Five: Winter Spirit

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Tiny Timmy, a myth I created, before he met batman, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: A leaf fluttered down and slapped against his face. Tim wrinkled his nose and picked it off, flinging it to the ground.He looked back up to see a face mere centimetres away from his, black eyes watching him eagerly. Tim shrieked and stumbled back, falling against the hard ground. The girl walked up to him and stood at his feet, staring down at him.***12 Days of Winter Whumperland, Day 5Winter Spirit
Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052900
Kudos: 20





	Day Five: Winter Spirit

_There was a girl of ice and snow. Born of the coldest frost and blackest night, all alone she lived. Her eyes were as dark and as lonely as the night sky missing the moon and stars_.

* * *

Tim was bored. So bored. He was at a garden party his parents were holding, on one of the few days they came home. People squeezed his cheeks and cooed at him, but Tim stayed smiling. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents, or they might go away for even longer. 

An old man looked down at him. “Now what’s some so small doing at a place like here, hmm?” 

“It’s my parents hosting the party, sir.” No one ever talked to him at these events. They talked _about_ him, sure but not _to_ him. 

“And you want to be here?” 

“...Yes.” 

The man raised his eyebrows. Tim sighed. 

“No, but I have to please mother.” 

The man grinned. “Are you bored?” 

Tim hesitated, then nodded. 

“Well, would ya mind if I told a story? You don’t have to listen to my ramblings but—“ 

“Yes please!” 

“Alright then. There was a girl...” 

* * *

_There were wolves that followed her, listened to her command. Dark grey fur littered with snowy white specks shifted in the shadows, following her every move. The beasts did not quench her thirst for company though. The girl of ice and snow wanted to a friend._

* * *

Tim was going to find that girl. She was lonely, just like him. She wanted a friend. Tim searched. He ran through records, listened to tales online. 

There were police reports of a person that lived in a forest, but that was just a lumberjack. He got stories from people on the street, ones that would give away anything for money. Some were distrustful of him at first because they thought he was mocking them, then because he was rich and why would a rich person be looking for this? 

Tim eventually stumbled upon a woman who had lost her child. She had apparently started disappearing for periods of time, but the mother hadn’t worried. Then one day the child never came back. 

The her daughter used to say she was going to the woods outside of Gotham, but her mother hadn’t believed her, not until she didn’t return. They had searched but never found her.

* * *

_The was another lonely child one day. It wanted to befriend someone. So she beckoned it into her forest of tall white trees and welcomed it. The girl of ice and snow frightened the child._

* * *

Tim went to the woods. The trees loomed over him, shadows seeming to move. It was extremely cold, and he could see his breath when he breathed. A leaf fluttered down and slapped against his face. Tim wrinkled his nose and picked it off, flinging it to the ground. 

He looked back up to see a face mere centimetres away from his, black eyes watching him eagerly. Tim shrieked and stumbled back, falling against the hard ground. The girl walked up to him and stood at his feet, staring down at him. 

Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and reached down to her elbows, as black as soulless as her eyes, her skin a pitch white contrast. The spaghetti strap top she wore was a pristine, spotless shade of white that went with the polka dot black and grey skirt that flounced out to her knees. There was no colour to her person, as if she lived on a tv in the 1930s. 

“Hello?” He asked cautiously. The girl grinned and held out her hand for him to grab onto. 

“Are you the girl from the stories?” 

She tilted her head and puckered her lips as if to whistle but no noise came out. A wolf strode out of the shadows, big and strong. A dark mist emanated the beast’s fur, and pinpricks of white dotted though it’s pelt, looking like a starry night sky. 

Tim gently reached out to touch its head (because Tim was an idiot who did things like that on impulse), but his hands went straight through the wolf’s body. He stared in surprise as the only feeling that came through was the slight change in the consistency of the air. 

The girl smiled at him, then elegantly hopped onto the wolf. She sat on what had been unsolid for Tim and rode out of the space and through the trees, a delicate tinkling laugh echoing around the space. 

* * *

  
_But the child came back. Again and again and again. She was delighted, but she wished it to stay longer. The child would leave for uncertain amount of time and she would grow ever so lonely. So the girl of ice and snow brought the child to her palace frozen things_. 

* * *

Tim went back to the forest. He carefully padded over the leaf mulch and stood where they had first met. He felt a sense of wariness, as if someone was watching him. He looked up to see the girl hanging by her arms and legs from a tree branch a good couple of metres above him. He watched with surprise as she dropped down from the branch and landed on two feet. 

She tilted her head with curiosity and reached her hand out. Her eyes widened as the fingers she held out gently brushed his cheek. Her fingers were freezing, and Tim’s face started growing cold from what was only a few seconds of slight contact. 

“Hello,” he said. “I’m Tim.” 

The girl smiled wide and poked his outstretched hand. She walked around him in a circle, eyeing him carefully. Gently she prodded the camera strapped around his neck. 

His hands immediately went up to clutch it protectively. The girl’s eyes lit up and she giggled with glee. A wolf stepped out of the shadows and glared at Tim. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, 

The girl walked down through the forest and gestured for him to follow. Cautiously he did. 

They walked through the trees, the girl giggling at his expression as she silently pointed out things Tim never would have noticed. The pattern of icicles along one branch, three squirrels on another. 

The girl grinned as he looked around realising that they were on the same clearing as where they had started from. She jumped back in the wolf and they ran back through the trees.   
  
Tim kept on going back to that clearing in the forest and the girl was always there waiting for him.   
  


* * *

_It was cold in the palace of frozen things. The child wandered with awe, fingers touching, eyes meeting anything that they could see. While it was distracted, she froze the child. Ice climbed over it’s body, keeping it forever in place. The girl of ice and snow created a new room for her newly frozen friend to permanently stay, never would she be bored again._

* * *

This time, the girl led him deeper into the forest than he had ever been before. They stumbled upon a palace. Tim thought of it as one, because it really was the only word to describe it. It had turrets and sparkled a blazing white, cold rolling off of it in waves. The building was huge, much bigger than the mansion he lived in. 

“This is where you live,” he breathed incredulously. 

The girl grinned and padded up the steps, the doors seemingly opening on their own for her. He stumbled in after her, following as she went along. He peered into the rooms as they passed and to Tim’s surprise most of them were empty. 

He shivered inside the large coat he wore. Once he had realised that it was going to be cold every time he went to the forest he had started layers, but the cold still managed to seep through. 

He grinned as they passed a room filled to the brim with random objects. He didn’t know much about the girl. She didn’t talk, only led him around the forest. He now knew she was a collector. 

The opened a door and he followed her into the room. It was filled with ice sculptures of... children? 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

His eyes caught the ones of a sculpture and widened in surprise. That was the exact image of the missing girl, one that mother had shown him during his search for answers. He stumbled back and the girl turned to face him, smiling eerily. 

“Wait—“ 

He was cut off as she lifted her hands and a white fog emitted from her fingers, surrounding him. He tried to move but realised in horror that his feet were now stuck to the floor. He looked down and saw they had become ice that was rapidly creeping up his body. 

“What are you doing?” 

The girl giggled at him, a hand delicately raising to her mouth. His body felt so cold. His arms were stuck now. He tried to shift, but it was no use. His neck was now trapped. He took gasping panicked breaths and tears flowed down his cheeks. Ice covered his eyes and then his lips. 

Tim was now a boy of ice and snow. 

The girl giggled and gave a little wave, wiggling her fingers. 

“Bye-bye, friend.”   
  


* * *

_She liked friends, she decided. She wanted another. A delicate laugh bubbled through her ice cream cold lips, and the girl of ice and snow went out to play._

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this for some reason. I really liked coming up the legend that circles around the girl, I just really love fantasy stuff.
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr!  
> https://thesporklecat.tumblr.com/


End file.
